tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarrov Morakahn
Tarrov Morakahn 'is a Dunmer appearing in ''The New Kingdoms. His is a name that sparks both fear and hatred in the people of Skyrim. A divisive Dunmer who is, depending on who you ask a terrorist, murderer, hero or martyr. Background Morakahn was born on the island of Solstheim in a time unknown. During his time on the island, he grew to have an infatuation with Hermaeus Mora. Sometime after he grew up, Tarrov would move to mainland Skyrim and began to study at the College of Winterhold where he found he had an aptitude for magic. However his time there was cut short due to an incident involving Tarrov being caught stealing books containing forbidden knowledge. Soon after Morakahn left and began a cult of like minded mages whose aim was to summon Mora to Nirn, hoping he would bestow upon them forbidden knowledge. At the advent of the Dragon Crisis, Tarrov fell into a deep meditative state, leaving his less than capable deputy, Argus in charge. New Kingdoms Chapter 2 Tarrov awoke 10 years after the crisis, declaring that Mora had a grand plan for Nirn. Mora told Tarrov while in meditation that he would need souls in order to carry him over to Nirn. Tarrov decided that the first place where souls would be reaped would be Kynesgrove. He lead a detatchment of cultists and exterminated the population there, and put the settlement under a thick layer of ice. With the settlement destroyed, Tarrov killed one of his own mages in order to blame the attack on the College, thereby hoping to strain already tense relations between Winterhold and Windhelm. It was after the attack that Tarrov, through Argus learnt of Hydrofury, a chemical weapon that converts water into fire as well as causing mass structural damage. The first major test of Hydrofury was the detonation of three bombs in Windhelm's harbor, destroying it and causing mass damage to the walls around it. Tarrov then attacked Hollyfrost farm with a detachment of mages. The attack went as planned, only to be foiled by the arrival of Alaric, deputy commander of the Templars. The Templars were defeated, and Tarrov disfigured their corpses and stripped half of Alarics' face of skin tissue and left him for dead in the sea. The next target was Dawnstar. Tarrov once again struck and destroyed a large portion of the seaside city in a hydrofury tsunami. Tarrov then later caused widespread damage to Markarth, however at the cost of having his leg impaled by dwemer metal.. During this time Blackreach had been destroyed by Argus in order to evacuate the city and leave next to no trace of it. Tarrov would later join his cultists and then he would commune telepathically with Mora for the last time, before Mora met him in person. Mora told him that Shors Stone would be where he would join their worlds. Tarrov and his mages overran the Black Fang garrison of the town. Hermaeus Mora then arrived and bestowed upon him ancient magical knowledge, all was going well, until the Shadow Watch arrived. Morakahn killed hundreds of soldiers that day, until the Shadow Watch hit him with the fatal wound. Seeing that his plan was dying, Tarrov attempted to become a living weapon, one that would kill everyone. However the Shadow Watch foiled his plan again, containing him in a ward, and allowing the soldiers to retreat. Tarrov was killed by a disguised Adawulf who trapped his soul. Tarrov still exploded, destroying Shors Stone and sinking it into a crater. '''New Kingdoms, Chapter 3: After 15 years, Tarrov was returned by Adawulf Sea-Born, in order to serve the Cult of Vulcan. Tarrov, now an ash spawn served Adawulf as a subordinate and would continue to serve his master. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Undead Category:Mages Category:Cult of Vulcan